seventeenstufffandomcom-20200214-history
2008/2009 December/January Beauty
get ready to sparkle 'Tis the season to go glam! All you need is a little shimmer to make your favorite feature shine. first find your skin tone FAIR- ivory with hints of pink BEIGE- yellow with hints of peach GOLDEN- tan with hints of yellow BRONZE- deep tan with hints of olive or red DEEP- cocoa brown with hints of red eyes step 1- shadow For shimmering shadow that really pops against your skin tone, apply your color all over your lids, blending upward about halfway to brows, then go back and add a little extra to creases. Dust a thin line along lower lashes. Featured in printed photograph: fair skin try: Milani Runway Eyes in Beach Sand, $5, drugstores beige skin try: MAC Pigment in Copper Sparkle, $20, maccosmetics.com golden skin try: BareMinerals Eyecolor in Pussycat, $13, sephora.com bronze skin try: Urban Decay Eyeshadow in Goddess, $16, sephora.com deep skin try: L'Oreal Paris HIP High Intensity Pigments Shocking Shadow Pigments in Striving, $12, drugstores step 2- liner This black pencil will make your lashes look thicker, and it has a little sparkle to add extra glitz to your eyes. Instead of drawing a solid line, fill in the spaces between the roots of your lashes along the top and bottom lids by dotting the liner along your lashlines. Featured in printed photograph: try: Maybelline New York Line Stylist in Black Sparkle, $7, drugstores step 3- mascara Apply two coats to top lashes and one to bottom. WIggle the wand from left to right at the base of lashes to give the illusion of fullness. Featured in printed photograph: try: Maybelline New York XXL Curl Power Mascara, $8, drugstores extra glam! Try these glittery lash stripes- they'll catch the light as you blink and add more twinkle to your eyes. Attach to the base of your top lashes with lash glue. Featured in printed phoyograph: try: Sephora Glitter Lashes, $8, sephora.com lips step 1- balm Smooth a hydrating balm all over the lips. The moist surface will help the shimmery flecks glide across lips and stay there! Featured in printed photograph: try: TheBalm to the Rescue, $14, sephora.com step 2- liner Outline your lips with a clear lip pencil: It will help define them and keep your gloss in place. Featured in printed photograph: Mally Beauty Lip Fence, $13, qvc.com step 3- gloss Apply a thick layer of gloss so the shimmer really stands out: Use your index finger to coat first your top lip, then the bottom. Press lips firmly together to spread the color evenly. Featured in printed photograph: fair skin try: Sally Hansen Lipnotic Gem Gloss in Lavish, $7, drugstores beige skin try: Mark Glow Baby Glow Luxe Hook Up Lip Gloss in Orchird Luxe, $5, meetmark.com golden skin try: Maybelline New York Shiny-Lucious Lip Gloos in Raiz'n Razzle, $6, drugstores bronze skin try: Black Radiance Radiant Lip Gloss in Golden Sand, $3, drugstores deep skin try: Maybelline New York ShineSeduction Lipcolor in Ruby Spell, $8, drugstores extra glam! For an even more dazzling effect, press a loose glittery powder onto your Cupid's bow, plus a bit on the center of your lips. nails step 1-file Shape your nails into short, slightly rounded squares. Glittery nails look best (not Halloweenish) when they're not too long. Featured in printed photograph: try: Revlon Expert Shapers, $3 for a pack of two, drugstores step 2- base Create a smooth surface for your perfectly sparkly polish by prepping nails with a clear base coat first. Featured in printed photograph: try: Sally Hansen Insta-Grip Fast Dry Base Coat, $6, drugstore step 3- polish Brush on two thin coats of sparkly nail lacquer. Start with a strip down the middle, then add one on each side. fair skin try: CoverGirl Boundless Color Sparkle in Pink Twinkle, $4, drugstores beige skin try: Wet n WIld Wild Shine Nail Color in Sparked, $1, drugstores golden skin try: Tropez Nail Enamel in Sassy, $1, drugstores bronze skin try: OPI Nail Lacquer in Peach-A-Boo!, $9, opi.com deep skin try: CoverGirl Boundless Color Sparkle Topcoat in City Lights, $4, drugstores extra glam! Add more sparkle and prevent chips with a clear, shimmery top coat. Apply one coat over your nail polish. Featured in printed photograph: Wet n WIld Crystallic Nail Color in Psycho, $2, drugstores skin step 1- stencil Remove a star-shaped stcker from a sheet, then stick the outline of the star on the top of your arm. Featured in printed photograph: try: Self-Adhesive Gold Stars, $3, art supply stores step 2- color Trace inside the center of the stencil with a glittery liquid eyeliner, filling in the star shape completely. Allow it to dry for five minutes, then peel off the stencil. Featured in printed photograph: try: Urban Decay Heavy Metal Glitter Eyeline rin Baked, $18, sephora.com step 3- shimmer Make the rest of your skin glistened by swiping a glitter-flecked body lotion or powder onto your arms, shoulders, and chest. Featured in printed photograph: fair skin try: Urban Decay Flavored Body Powder in Marshmallow, $26, urbandecay.com beige skin try: Jergens Soft Shimmer Skin Radiance Moisturizer, $7, drugstores golden skin try: Victoria's Sexy Little Things Give Me the Shimmers Body Powder, $30, victoriassecret.com bronze skin try: The Body Shop Warm Amber Shimmer Lotion, $18, thebodyshop-usa.com deep skin try: Crabtree & Evelyn Cacao Noir Body Shimmer Mist, $15, crabtree-evelyn.com your beauty resolutions Here's how to make 2009 your most beautiful year ever! I promise to... wear SPF every day Winter sunlight that reflects of the snow is just as dangerous as the sun at the beach! So make it easy to protect yourself- pick a foundation with SPF already in it. Featured in printed photograph: try: Clinique Almost Makeup SPF 15, $20, clinique.com wash my face every night When you're exhausted, you might want to skip washing your face and go straight to bed. But that leftover makeup and dirt can clog your pores overnight. Pick a yummy-smelling fruity cleanser- it will make washing at night less of a chore. Featured in printed photograph: try: Neutrogena Oil-Free Acne Wash Pink Grapefruit Facial Cleanser, $6, drugstores pamper my hair Everyday heat styling can fry your hair so vow to take ten minutes out at the end of a busy week to let a deep-condtioning mask undo the damage. Featured in printed photograph: try: Tresemme Smooth & Silky Deep Conditioning Maque, $4, drugstores go green Beautify the planet and yourself! These lipsticks come in boxes embedded with wildflower seeds, which you can plant in your backyard. And this body lotion gives proceeds to foundations that help the environment. Featured in printed photograph: try: Cargo PlantLove Botanical Lipstick in Sam, Yellowstone, and Grace, $20 each, Sephora stores try: Lush Charity Pot, $21, lushusa.com throw out old makeup When a beauty product goes bad, it can cause breakouts and infections. Top row: Item Bottom row: When to throw them out hot looks for less! This holiday season look like a million bucks for next to nothing. softly sultry Featured in printed photograph: Hayden Panettiere Create dramatic eyes by lining your inner rims and top and bottom lashlines. try: Milani Mineral Eye Pencil in Black, $5, drugstores + Give your skin a dewy rose sheen by blending a highlighter onto your cheeks and forehead. try: Tropez Irresistable Illuminator in Tahitian Sunset, $4, drugstores + Use just a clear lip balm- this look is about skin and eyes, so it's all you need! try: Neutrogena Lip Moisturizer, $4, drugstores pretty bright Featured in printed photograph: Selena Gomez Make your eyes pop by using a thin brush to line them with a shimmery teal shadow. try: Prestige Let Loose Shimmering Shadow Dust in thrill, $5, drugstores + Define your lashes by brushing two coats of volumizing mascara on top and bottom. try: Wet n WIld MegaProtein Mascara in Black, $2, drugstores + Complement your candy-colored eyes by coating lips with a bubble-gum-pink gloss. try: E.l.f. Lucious Liquid Lipstick in Bark, $1, eyeslipsface.com glam rock Featured in printed photograph: Rihanna Get smoldering eyes by smudging a silver liner onto your lids, then lining the outer corners and lower lashlines with deep navy. try: GoverGirl Eyeslicks in Midnight Metal and Dark Denim, $5 each, drugstores + Add just a subtle flush by dusting a rosy pink powder blush onto the apples of your cheeks. try: E.l.f. Natural Radiance Blusher in Shy, $1, eyeslipsface.com + Get a fierce pout by dabbing on a muavy pink shade. try: Tropez Moisturizing Lipstick in Sweetheart, $1, drugstores perfectly winged Featured in printed photograph: Lauren Conrad Help your eyes stand out by tracing along your upper lashlines with black liquid liner, then slightly winging it up the line past the outer corners. try: Mark On The Edge Hook Up Liquid Eyeliner in Cleo, $5, meetmark.com + Fake longer-looking lashes by swiping two coats of a lengthening waterproof mascara onto your top and bottom lashes. try: N.Y.C. New York Color Waterproof Mascara in Black, $2, drugstores + Make your lips super-shiny with a clear lip gloss. try: Green by Nature Lip Glaze in Cherry Mint, $4, drugstore.com pretty party styles for your face shape Flatter your face perfectly with one of these fun looks! oval Your face is long, with a high forehead, and narrows at the chin. soft waves Sideswept bangs frame a narrow face, while waves add width. tight bun Let your features take center stage by slicking hair back into a sophisticated updo. Featured in printed photograph: Alicia Keys piecey pony Volume on top and loose pieces around your face highlight your pretty chin. Featured in printed photograph: Hilary Duff sleek bun A low bun with a center part helps play up your symmetrical features. Featured in printed photograph: Beyonce beachy side pony Pull your pony to the side to make your jawline look more defined. Featured in printed photograph: Audrina Patridge round Your cheeks are the widest point on your face, and your chin is round. voluminous updo Height at the crown makes a round face look longer. pinned bangs Straight hair narrows your cheeks; height on top strectches your whole shape. Featured in printed photograph: Ashley Tisdale messy updo A loosely done updo with tendrils at the cheeks complements your soft features. Featured in printed photograph: Lauren Conrad glam waves Long face-framing waves make your cheekbones really pop. Featured in printed photograph: America Fererra windswept bun A slightly messy low side bunhelps define your chin and jawline. Featured in printed photograph: Selena Gomez heart You have a narrow chin, and your forehead is wider than your jaw. girly side bun A low side bun that falls in line with your jaw adds width at the bottom. sweeping bangs A deep side part with sleek bangs helps to soften a wider forehead. Featured in printed photograph: Hayden Panettiere pretty waves Long and loose tendrils balance the wide and narrow points of your face. Featured in printed photogrpah: Ashanti high pony A tight high ponytail really showcases your dramatic cheekbones. Featured in printed photograph: Ciara tall bun Giving a low bun lift at the roots shows off your strong forehead and feminine chin. Featured in printed photograph: Scarlett Johanson square You have a structured jawline thats about the same width as your forehead. soft body Tousled waves helps soften an angular jawline. full bangs Long sideswept bangs will help to soften the angles of your face. Featured in printed photograph: Keira Knightly side pin Clip back one side of your hair, and your beautiful cheekbones will be hard to miss. Featured in printed photograph: Natalie Portman half updo This face-framing style acts like a curtain around your jaw and accentuates your cheeks. Featured in printed photograph: Demi Lovato braided bun This soft look balances your strong face shape. Featured in printed phtograph: Nicole Richie 7 days of beauty: perfect holiday makeup Audrey, 17, has big plans- so we make it easy for her (and you!) to look party pretty every day. your everyday kit 1. L'Oreal Paris HIP High Intensity Pigments Jelly Balm in Ripe, $9, drugstores 2. CoverGirl Smoothers Hydrating Makeup in Classic Beige, $9, drugstores 3. Sonia Kashuk Creme Blush in Rosey, $9, Target stores 4. Max Factor Volume Couture Mascara in Rich Black, $8, Wal-Mart stores 5. The Sephora Project Change Purse, $5, Sephora stores thursday (December 25, Christmas day!) pink flush "Tha family comes to our house for Christmas dinner, and we made a huge meal. My mom's sweet potato pie is my favorite!" 17 tip: A rosy cheek shimmer is just as sweet! For a grandma-approved glow, apply it to the apples of your cheeks and extend in a c-shape up to your temples. add this: E.l.f. Shimmering Facial Whip in Persimmon, $1, eyeslipsface.com friday subtle glow "My brother and I are in charge of entertaining our little cousins. They love to play Guitar Hero." 17 tip: On a totally relaxed day, swap your foundation for a tinted moisturizer. It will make your skin look polished- not made up. add this: Physicians Formula Organic Wear Tinted Moisturizer in Ivory to Fair, $10, drugstores saturday jewel-toned liner "My brother and I like to get out and see a movie. The scarier, the better!" 17 tip: The movies are a great place to try an experimental new look (It's good practice for New Year's Eve!) Go for a brightly colored eyeliner to make your eyes pop. keep your lips color light- just use the balm from your kit! add this: CoverGirl Eyeslicks in Aqua Flash, $5, drugstores sunday shimmery eyeshadow "My best friends and I meet up to gossip and compare Christmas presents!" 17 tip: Give your friends something to talk about- your dramatic glimmering green shadow! Dab a little more on the inner corners to look wide awake! add this: E.l.f. Mineral Eye Shadow in Earthy, $3, eyeslipsface.com monday icy highlighter "There is a pond across the street from our house where my family goes ice skating. It's how we work off all those leftovers!" 17 tip: Create a sporty, snowy look fast with a multitasking highlighter. Use it around your eyes, on the top of your cheeks, and all along your lips. Use foundation as a base for your highlighter so it stays on. add this: Wet n Wild MegaGlo Face Illuminator in Blushing, $3, Walgreens stores tuesday ruby lips "Some of my friends throw a party the night before New Year's Eve. I have to look hot!" 17 tip: Full and flirty red lips are a definite scene-stealer! First exfoliate your lips with a dry toothbrush, then slick on a cherry gloss that contains lip plumpers. Add two coats of mascara and a little extra on the bottom! add this: Maybelline New York Volume XL Seduction Lip Plumper in Sensuous Ruby, $9, drugstores wednesday (December 31, New Year's Eve!) purple sparkly "My friends and I will take the train into New York and watch the ball drop in Times Square!" 17 tip: Have fun with your makeup tonight! Sweep a bold violet shadow onto your entire lid, then use it to trace along your lower lashline. it will brighten the whites of your eyes and give you a super-glam look. add this: Prestige Eye Shadow in Uva, $4, drugstores